


whatever it means

by verdenal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdenal/pseuds/verdenal
Summary: The gang celebrates Space Valentine's Day.





	whatever it means

It takes years and the combined efforts of Pidge, Hunk, Matt, and Coran to finally get the calculations right, but when they finally do, Shiro is surprised at the little hiccup of light in his chest. Being anchored in time is important-he knows that the hard way-and when they go for huge stretches of time without landing, it’s hard to keep track. 

It means, too, that they can celebrate again. They have Space Halloween, and Space Christmas and Space New Year’s and the conceit of it doesn’t get old. Shiro had been afraid of that. He hadn’t thought that the rest of them would tire of it, but that he would. He hadn’t grown up with the sort of huge family gatherings that Lance and Hunk had, and he didn’t have family with him in space like Pidge and Matt. But it doesn’t get old. Some sort of cosmic gift.

That is how Shiro thinks about things until Space Valentine’s Day rolls around. He hopes that it will pass without notice, because there’s not a lot of opportunity for romantic entanglements in their line of work, despite what Lance might believe. 

Shiro has not caught a lot of breaks in life, and this is no exception. Lance makes the announcement when they’re checking in with the Blade. Keith is off to the side of the screen, and when Lance starts talking Shiro is positive he starts to edge out of view. Keith has come to all of the celebrations so far, and he must sense that that isn’t about to change any time soon.

It doesn’t. Keith is there for Valentine’s Day, visibly not thrilled about it. His mood lifts when Hunk comes into the dining room, arms loaded with confections, and Pidge behind him carrying even more. Lance talks, presumable as an excuse to flirt with Allura, and Shiro lets the sound of his voice fade away into white noise. The atmosphere is sweet, actually. Everyone is talking over Lance, and Shiro lets their voices blend together in the background.

Keith is next to him, trying not look at anyone who’s talking. The problem with that is that Shiro is the only person not talking, and he’s looking at Keith. It can’t really be helped; they definitely both know that if they make eye contact they might be dragged into something intensely embarrassing, and Shiro doesn’t want to stare into space or down at the table, which could be interpreted as a sign of weakness, and get him drawn into the madness anyway.

Besides, he likes looking at Keith, and now that he splits his time between Voltron and Marmora Shiro finds himself missing him more than he’ll admit. Whatever had been between them back on Earth was still there, Shiro was sure of it, just hibernating through the long winter of this war. So if he wants to spend his Space Valentine’s Day looking at Keith’s profile, well, that’s his own business.

Keith has been almost too careful about not looking at Shiro, but finally he lets his gaze flick towards Shiro’s face in what was obviously meant to be a quick gesture, but he hangs there instead, his eyes caught by Shiro’s. Shiro can just see a faint blush rising on his cheeks, and the tip of his tongue coming out to wet his lips. Shiro can feel himself smiling, and Keith mirrors the gesture.

It’s insanely stupid to have your first kiss on Valentine’s Day, but that doesn’t stop Shiro from leaning towards Keith, whose shoulders stutter for a minute before he surges forward to meet Shiro’s mouth with his own. It’s short and sweet and Shiro feels like his bones are made of stars, whatever that means. He doesn’t understand it but he does feel it.

As they pull apart, grinning at each other, Shiro is suddenly acutely aware of the silence that has descended around them. Slowly, he turns from Keith to face the rest of the team. Their expressions are a mix of shock, delight, and—irritation?

“Are you kidding me?” Lance asks. “The whole point of Space Valentine’s Day is that we’re all single, so it’s not weird. “

“Now it’s weird,” Pidge tells them. 

“You ruined Space Valentine’s Day,” Hunk says, but his attempted solemnity is ruined by the enormous smile fighting its way onto his face.

Keith shrugs, unrepentant. “You know what they say about assuming,” he tells Lance, who visibly bristles and begins to launch into some sort of tirade. Shiro can’t bring himself to mediate. Keith winks at him and Shiro has to bury his face in his hands even as he leans towards Keith’s space, wracked with love.


End file.
